Vanilla Sky
by Persephone de Pompadour
Summary: Era como se eu tivesse me aliado aos meus piores inimigos, que também podiam ser chamados de 'os Cullen'.
1. uma nuvem se forma

P R Ó L O G O

**L A R A A M B R O S I  
**

a bruxa, literalmente. é o que sou

- UMA APRESENTAÇÃO -

desnecessariamente necessária,

se você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

sou uma bruxa de pelo menos

sessenta anos,

apesar de aparentar dezenove.

eu poderia ser má, se quisesse,

mas no momento, não era necessário.

Geralmente, eu costumava correr com aquela criatura. Fugir com _aquilo_ de tudo e de todo o mal que estava por perto. A criatura sempre me apoiava, sempre estava ao meu lado. Ninguém diria que era por vingança. Talvez, naquela época, não fosse. Mas depois de descobrir tudo, eu podia ver um plano se formando na sua cabeça. Não só eu, Edward e Alice também já haviam me alertado.

A criatura iria me matar, disso eu tinha absoluta certeza. Eu estava a encarando agora, frente a frente.

Se quiser me matar, mate-me. Mas vou avisando, será difícil.

** o o o **

capítulo um, **uma nuvem se forma**

Se houvesse alguma coisa impossível – de ver, acontecer ou se fazer – estava bem longe do meu alcance. Eu, assim como Helio, estava viajando para La Push. Tínhamos um pequeno serviço para prestar. Mas foi na fronteira com Forks, que vimos algo tão impossível quanto real.

– Um lobo? – perguntei.

– Possível – Damiani respondeu.

Descemos do meu _New Beetle_ conversível e prateado para observar a feroz criatura. Ela arrancava a carne de sua presa com dentes e unhas ao mesmo tempo.

Não, eu e Helio não estávamos com medo. Éramos, com total certeza, pior que ela. Mais selvagens se quiséssemos.

O lobo, de um marrom avermelhado, se virou para nós – a expressão curiosa. Nós não mantemos grande proximidade, apesar de estarmos um tanto curiosos também. O lobo nos encarou por uma pequena fração de segundos. Helio segurou minha mão como se estivesse se preparando para recuar imediatamente.

A imensa criatura diante da gente se virou e entrou na floresta já diminuindo de tamanho. Eu e Helio ficamos parados esperando algum sinal de vida por cerca de cinco segundos.

Da mata, surgiu um menino alto e bronzeado, sem camisa, os braços longos e musculosos ganhavam vida ao sol. Damn it! Ele era o lobisomem.

– Com sua licença – Helio falou com a voz pesarosa. – Desculpe se o incomodamos – ele continuou.

– Que nada – o antes lobo, agora menino, disse. – Mas vocês são estranhos, nunca os vi por aqui.

– Somos turistas, somente – Helio mentiu. – Estamos aqui de passagem, somente por alguns dias.

Eu o interrompi:

– Meses, talvez. Pesquisamos locais perto de Forks para nos hospedar e La Push pareceu o mais conveniente. E perto – acrescentei.

– Hum, prazer, Jacob Black – ele disse _para mim_.

Helio ficou rígido atrás de nós.

– Prazer, também – Jacob Black falou um pouco divertido.

– Sou Lara Ambrosi e este é meu irmão, Helio Damiani – fiz um gesto para o mesmo, que permanecia plantado atrás de mim.

- UM COMPLEMENTO -

sobre Helio Damiani.

ele não era meu irmão,

muito menos namorado, o.k.?

ele era somente um amigo muito

querido.

talvez porque eu havia o ajudado

quando sua toda a sua

família havia morrido. mas

isso não era assunto

para agora.

– Prazer – Helio confirmou. – Acho que não há mais problemas por aqui, então. Vamos, Lara – ele disse me arrastando de volta para o carro. Meus olhos fixados em Jacob Black.

– Espere – eu disse. – Jacob, venha cá – o chamei para chegar mais perto. Não devia ser perigoso. Não era.

– O que é? – ele perguntou caminhando em nossa direção. Helio revirou os olhos. Ele era tão antiquado, às vezes.

– Então você é um lobisomem – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Jacob assentiu. – Você não deve ser o único, certo?

– Somos nove, parece – ele conferiu nos dedos.

– É melhor não avisar a eles sobre a nossa visita – eu disse um pouco ameaçadora.

– Creio que não será possível – ele bufou. Minha expressão confusa o deixou frustrado. Como se eu não soubesse de algo muito óbvio. Helio encostou os lábios no meu ouvido esquerdo.

– Quando ele se transforma, todos os membros de seu bando podem ler seu pensamento. Não é uma coisa que ele possa controlar. O bando dele vai saber de nós mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quando ele virar lobo de novo – Helio sussurrou.

Ele se virou para encarar Jacob com certo desgosto. Tão antiquado.

– É só por alguns meses – ele alertou.

– Não vejo como isso possa afetar a cidade. Acho que eles vão aceitar numa boa. Não se preocupem – Jacob respondeu olhando somente para mim.

– O.k., então. Vamos – chamei Helio. Nós

Nós caminhamos lentamente até o pequeno carro. O lobisomem caminhou atrás de nós silenciosamente. Helio se virou bruscamente e com um tom de voz mais alto, apesar de suave e perguntou:

– O que você quer?

– Calma – Jacob recuou um passo. – Vocês são _muito _estranhos. Poderiam me dizer de onde vêm e o por quê? – ele perguntou caminhando para frente novamente.

Eu me virei bem devagar e olhei profundamente em seus olhos negros.

– Nós também somos algo mais – respondi. – Eu sou uma bruxa, literalmente. Faço feitiçarias, mas não sou nada má. Poderia ser, é claro – engoli em seco e olhei para Helio.

– Bruxa, hum – Jacob me analisou. – Nada mal – ele completou com um sorriso largo. Eu ignorei.

– Helio é um demônio. Ele caça tudo que devia estar no inferno. E manda pra lá. É o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui.

– Mas não faço de meu poder um passatempo. É meu dever fazer isso, então eu faço – Helio acrescentou encarando Jacob ainda com raiva.

– Não devo ir pro inferno – Jacob anunciou e eu sorri um pouco.

– Com certeza não. Viemos aqui por outro motivo – fiz uma pequena pausa. – Viemos de Veneza para cá. Somos italianos. Nascemos por volta de 1920.

– Vocês não envelhecem? – Jacob perguntou.

– Só se quisermos – Helio respondeu. Sua raiva era totalmente ridícula.

– Há feitiços para isso. E Helio tem direito a uma vida até que se canse de trabalhar. Ou seja morto – eu disse com malícia. Ele se virou para mim e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso mentiroso.

– Hum isso é interessante. Muito. Como vocês podem ser diferentes, se são da mesma família?

Nós ficamos em silêncio por pelo menos cinco minutos. Jacob levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado.

– Não é bem assim. Helio é meu meio-irmão. Só de pai – eu disse um pouco ansiosa. Jacob era mais esperto do que esperava. Sua limitação de inteligência como lobo era totalmente mudada quando ele voltava a ser humano.

– E existem outros de vocês por aí? Alguém pode me mandar pro quinto dos infernos! – ele brincou. Mas seus olhos eram _um pouco, muito pouco_ assustados. Eu podia rir.

– Com certeza, às duas coisas – Helio respondeu pras duas frases. Eu assenti. – Mas isso não vai acontecer, nós sabemos exatamente quem caçamos. É difícil cometermos erros.

– Sem tempo – eu falei me voltando para o carro. – Chega de perguntas. Creio que o seu estoque não tenha terminado, mas o nosso de paciência sim. Vamos, Helio – abri a porta do carro.

– Espera! Vocês não me responderam o motivo de estarem nas proximidades de Forks. Desembuchem – Jacob falou um pouco mais alto.

– Parece que há vampiros em Forks. – Helio respondeu. – Não gostamos de ficar muito próximos. Eles sentiriam meu cheiro e fugiriam. Por isso La Push.

Jacob nos encarou por algum momento. Expressão chocada e olhos esbugalhados. Nós o encaramos de volta.

– Isso não é bom – ele murmurou. Mesmo assim pudemos ouvir a voz rouca se quebrar.

Jacob se transformou rapidamente, fazendo seu short em pedacinhos. Agora o lobo saía correndo por dentro da mata, tão rápido que em poucos segundos não estava mais à vista. E isso era bem difícil para os nossos olhos.

Lobisomens não podiam ser amigos de vampiros, eu era quase certa disso, se não fosse a nuvem de confusão se formando na minha cabeça. Helio ainda olhava pela mata desconfiado.

– Nuvens – eu sussurrei.

– Ah, não – ele rosnou. – Amanhã começaremos.

Assenti.

- UMA EXPLICAÇÃO -

sobre as nuvens em minha cabeça.

eram como avisos, sobre o que eu estava caçando,

um sexto sentido de bruxos,

todos de minha espécie possuíam.

se eu estivesse muito certa sobre algo

e aparecessem nuvens, elas podiam me dizer se

eu estava errada, ou,

se eu estava absolutamente errada.

Eu odeio nuvens.


	2. conversando com o inimigo

capítulo dois, **conversando com o inimigo**

- A CASA ALUGADA -

eu podia dizer que havia sido uma boa escolha de Helio.

a casa era tão confortável por fora, quanto por dentro.

as flores, o gramado, a luz clara, me deixavam mais tranqüila, mesmo naquele ambiente tão hostil.

sim, era hostil com Helio dentro.

principalmente porque ele estava mais tenso do que o comum.

ah, os vampiros, oh, sim.

Primeiramente, aprovei a cama:

– Que ótimo – eu disse me virando para Helio –, só pra ficar melhor, não tem duas camas.

Helio revirou os olhos.

– Vou ver se acho um colchão por aí pela cidade, volto já – ele respondeu mal humorado.

– Espera, Helio. Deixa que eu vou, o colchão é pra mim afinal – falei enquanto ele se virava para me encarar. Sua expressão estava exausta. – O que houve?

– Nada – ele enfiou as mãos dentro da mala e tirou de lá sua carteira de couro preto. Ele a jogou sem vontade para mim. – Use o cartão de crédito.

Segurei a carteira ainda no ar.

– Tchau – eu disse saltando para a porta –, me avise se for tomar alguma decisão inesperada. Estou com o celular.

Saí da casa e fechei a porta com força atrás de mim. Não foi de propósito, eu não era tão absurda. E não haviam motivos para ser. Esperei três minutos na frente de casa, esperando pegá-lo no flagra: tentando fugir e matar todos os espíritos malignos de Forks de uma só vez.

Helio não saiu. Errado, errado, errado e principalmente: estranho. Ele podia estar realmente exausto. Só isso.

Entrei no meu carro e girei a chave rapidamente. Voei para a estrada monótona de La Push. Sem carros, só aqui mesmo.

No intervalo de dois minutos que o semáforo deu, peguei do porta-luvas, um saquinho de pipoca doce que eu havia comprado na viagem. Acelerei novamente enfiando as pipocas desesperadamente na boca. A cidade era tão parada quanto o conjunto de lojas que eu achei.

Enfiei meu carro em uma vaga ao lado de outro carro que me deixou boquiaberta.

- DETALHES SOBRE O CARRO -

era um Volvo.

era prata e reluzente.

era estranho haver um aqui.

Fechei a porta do meu carro e a tranquei. Pulei todos os degraus até chegar no "Armazém de estofados de La Push". Nome original, pensei. Entrei na loja. Era quente e haviam somente alguns ventiladores de teto.

Meu coração congelou ao ver aquele garoto. Ele era relativamente alto, tinha cabelos desgrenhados cor de bronze, a pele mais branca do que a própria cor, olheiras arroxeadas e músculos desenhados na camisa. Os olhos dele eram dourados. Parecia mais um ator de Hollywood me fitando.

Ah, sim. Ele estava me encarando. Me encarando tão surpreso quanto eu. A expressão séria chegava a dar medo. Eu sabia o que ele era. E, pelo olhar dele, ele provavelmente sabia disso.

Tentei ignorá–lo. Mas só havia ele no ambiente, então tive que encará–lo novamente.

– Você vende aqui? – perguntei um pouco insegura.

– Não – ele respondeu –, estou esperando também.

– Há muito tempo?

– Cinco minutos. O vendedor deve estar chegando – o garoto respondeu. A expressão séria prevalecia.

– Hum – eu disse me virando para a porta novamente. Não ia esperar ao lado de um vampiro, alguém que eu devia estar caçando. Ia procurar outra loja de colchões, ou até um sofá, se não achasse.

– Você não vai esperar? – ele perguntou.

– Não – respondi sem olhar para trás.

Desci as escadas encarando meus pés. Pra falar a verdade, minhas botas pretas. Levantei o olhar para encontrar o céu. Estava tão nublado e cinza que me desanimou. Segui para o meu carro, mas _ele _já estava ali.

Encostado no meu carro, ele me olhava através dos olhos. Preocupado consigo mesmo, imagino – estaria morto logo logo. Ele girava a chave de seu carro em um dedo.

– O que foi? – perguntei abrindo a porta.

– Eu não vou te atacar – ele falou malicioso.

Eu parei de abrir a porta para encará–lo.

– Não quero conversar com você – respondi.

– Mas eu quero. E com licença – ele já estava ao meu lado fechando a porta de volta –, quero que você me fale uma coisa.

– O que é? – perguntei encarando a calça caqui dele. Olhar pros olhos assustava. A sede era clara quando eu os olhava.

– Jacob – ele começou. – Jacob me ligou hoje, me chamou para vir aqui. É claro que você sabe quem é Jacob.

Não olhei de volta para ele. Não haviam motivos para Jacob, o lobisomem, proteger os vampiros que seriam caçados. Pensei em sair correndo, mas ele me pegaria. Talvez dizer que não conhecia Jacob fosse o mais fácil.

– Não sei do que você está falando.

Ele revirou os olhos. – Fracamente, você sabe sim. O conheceu hoje de manhã.

Eu o encarei surpresa. Era mais fácil quando seus olhos não eram mais ameaçadores nem selvagens.

– Ele falou disso pra você? – perguntei.

– Não, mas eu leio pensamentos – ele respondeu indiferente. Como se aquilo fosse muito normal. Ele suspirou. – Há vampiros com poderes. Agora, diz, o que houve hoje de manhã?

– Não vejo como isso possa ser de seu interesse – eu disse. Ah, sim, era de todo o interesse dele.

– Jacob me ligou dizendo que... Bem, ele me pediu para vir encontrá–lo aqui.

– O que ele disse exatamente?

Ele revirou os olhos e depois encontrou meu olhar. Constrangedor.

– Não vejo como isso possa ser de seu interesse – ele falou.

– Então, tchau – eu disse me virando para abrir a porta do carro.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Enquanto eu me virava, ele pegou meu cotovelo, me encarou por uns dois segundos com um sorriso obscuro, e depois de pouco tempo, eu estava dentro da loja, contra a parede. Respirei fundo uma vez, tentando clarear minha mente.

– Você não vai me matar – eu afirmei, mas pareceu uma pergunta.

– Não antes de você me explicar tudo isso.

– Eu não posso explicar nada se você não disser o que o Jacob lhe disse, isso não vai ser um problema pra você.

– Ah, vai – ele disse. – Você e seu grupo estão pretendendo lutar contra a gente, não é?

– Jacob lhe disse isso?

– Não... Ele falou que pretendiam nos atacar.

Nós nos encaramos por um bom tempo.

– Não que isso seja um problema muito grande – acrescentou.

– Quantos vocês são? – perguntei. Meu braço já estava começando a formigar.

– Sete, e vocês? – ele respondeu despreocupado. Meu coração saltitou.

– Vocês são um bando! Precisaremos de reforços. Somos somente dois! – respondi. Estávamos nos entregando, confraternizando com o inimigo. Isso não era bom. Mas pelo menos nós poderíamos fazer planos mais diretos.

– Ótimo, mas por que diabos vocês querem nos atacar? – ele perguntou confuso. Mas eu ignorei, a dormência nos meus braços estava me deixando sem forças.

– Dá pra você me soltar? – perguntei olhando pros meus braços. Ele balançou a cabeça e recuou, me soltando.

– Desculpe.

– Eu vou te matar mesmo – respondi com malícia. Ele revirou os olhos.

– Por quê? – não era sobre isso que ele estava falando, e sim sobre a pergunta anterior.

– Porque criaturas como vocês deveriam estar no inferno! – eu berrei. Isso soou tão ridículo que ele gargalhou.

– Obrigado – ele disse ainda sorrindo, mas os olhos, de certa forma, pareciam acreditar em pelo menos parte disso.

Eu não respondi. "Não há de que" não seria tão apropriado. O encarei por um bom tempo. A expressão dele mudou, agora ele estava me analisando um pouco preocupado.

– O que exatamente você é? – perguntou.

– Uma bruxa – respondi.

Ele quase riu. Mas ele sabia que era verdade, ou pelo menos que podia ser.

– Todos vocês são?

– Não... Ah! Nossa, como você faz perguntas! – falei enquanto caminhava até a porta.

– O.k.. Só estou um pouco curioso. Qual seu nome?

– Lara Ambrosi. O seu é...?

– Edward Cullen. Prazer, só por educação – ele disse.

– Não gosto de mentir – rebati.

– Ótimo. O que o resto de vocês é?

– Só há bruxos e demônios.

– Hmmm, Jacob havia falado sobre...

– Hei, uma coisa, Edward – eu disse me virando pra ele novamente.

– Diga.

– O Jacob Black, o lobisomem... Só eu acho estranho o fato de ele estar com os vampiros? Parece um pouco – eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

– Está aí mais um motivo pra você não me atacar. Nós temos os lobisomens do nosso lado também – ele respondeu divertido. Eu o encarei, confusa. – Sim, eles estão do nosso lado. Mas isso realmente não é comum.

– Isso vai ser pior do que eu imaginava – falei comigo mesma. – Você vai ficar por aqui?

– Sim, esperando Jacob. Ele está _muito _atrasado.

Puxei um colchão que custava U 300,00 e joguei o dinheiro para Edward.

– Dê isso a ele. Confio em você – menti. Ele fez uma careta. – Quero dizer que você é um... Vampiro digno de respeito – agora fui eu que fiz a careta, ele só gargalhou.

– Isso não está bom. Não vou gostar de matar você – Edward falou com um humor malicioso. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e pulei, com o colchão, até o estacionamento.

O amarrei em cima do meu carro. Liguei o som no volume máximo ainda espiando Edward, que estava encostado em uma das paredes. Ele girava a chave no dedo com muita rapidez.

Dei a ré e acelerei de volta para casa.

* * *

_Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo dois. ;) Qualquer coisa: review!_

**Ana Masen Cullen**: Não te imitei, Ana, por favor. Me diz aí uma criatura que ainda não exista. O.O e outra, você também já me imitou que eu sei, ein. Mesmo assim, desculpa. :)

**Luisa Davi**: Aqui está! XD

**CreapyEyes**: Obrigada! 8) E a fanfic tem esse nome... Bem, ainda não sei pq mas vou bolar alguma coisa. Ah, e diz o nome desse livro pra eu ler!

**Rayssa**: Te vejo na escola, beijos. ¬¬

_Espero que continuem acompanhando essa minha fanfic!_

_Beijinhos, _

_P. _


	3. os vampiros

capítulo três, **os vampiros**

Contei para Helio sobre quantos eles eram, que um deles lia mentes e que os lobisomens estavam do lado deles. Não foi fácil arranjarmos duas pessoas para nos acompanharem na caçada, mas, depois de muito tentar, achamos.

Luna e Pietro aceitaram – sem discussão – nos ajudar contra o clã vampiresco de Forks. Eles estavam chegando antes do anoitecer – pelo menos era o que esperávamos, já que as nuvens estavam me deixando em alerta.

- LUNA E PIETRO -

eram os demônios mais fortes que eu já havia conhecido.

eles eram tão bonitos e tão humanos, que ninguém jamais desconfiava que os assassinatos mais horrorosos eram feitos por eles.

mas eles não matavam por matar.

é claro que as vítimas eram prisioneiras do inferno.

Eram quatro da tarde e a tensão chata de Helio estava me deixando fora do sério. O que o incomodava tanto? Tudo isso estaria acabado logo. Nós partiríamos para outra caçada e nunca mais ouviríamos falar desses vampiros. E eu nunca mais iria ver _aquele_ vampiro, Edward Cullen. Ugh.

– Assim que eles chegarem iremos caçá-los – Helio quebrou o silêncio.

– Talvez eles já estejam se preparando pra se defenderem – eu disse.

– Ou fugirem.

– Eu não acho... O vampiro de hoje me pareceu bem confiante. E ainda disse que não queria me matar – eu admiti em voz baixa.

– Talvez ele estivesse blefando – Helio disse ligando a televisão do quarto.

Estava passando um programa sobre fofocas de famosos. Helio adorava essas besteiras; ele ficava rindo o tempo todo. Mas eu, eu tinha que aturar. O tédio estava tomando conta de mim. Já eram quatro e meia da tarde.

Em pouco tempo iríamos acabar com os vampiros.

Eu estava ridiculamente ansiosa pra isso. E entusiasmada.

Tomei um banho rápido e quente enquanto Helio preparava a comida – espaguete ao molho de tomates. Assim que eu saí do banho, ele entrou e eu arrumei a mesa. Havia quatro pratos, quatro copos e quatro pares de talheres separados. Coloquei-os em cima da mesa e servi o macarrão. O cheiro bom se espalhou pelo ar.

Um barulho de carro veio do lado de fora de casa.

_Toc, toc!_

Abri a porta e do lado de fora estavam os dois.

– Lara – Pietro disse e estendeu a mão. Eu apertei e sorri.

– Luna! – eu a abracei.

Luna era minha melhor amiga desde os dez anos, eu acho. Nós éramos praticamente irmãs. Ela sabia de todos os meus segredos, e eu dos dela. Pietro e Helio eram amigos de infância também, mas Pietro sabia que Helio não era fácil. Nem comigo ele era, e nós vivíamos juntos.

– Oi! Eu estava ansiosa para te ver de novo... Faz uns cinco anos que você sumiu com o Helio.

– É. Aqui estou eu, certo? Vamos comer e depois poremos nosso objetivo em prática – eu disse e os guiei até a sala de jantar.

Helio já estava lá, sentado e conversando com Pietro.

– Luna – Helio sorriu e se levantou para cumprimentá-la –, quanto tempo.

Ela sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado na mesa. Servimos a cada um o espaguete com molho e o vinho. Estava realmente bom. Era uma comida que nós – que vínhamos da Itália – gostávamos. E pelo menos, naquelas circunstâncias, era a mais fácil e rápida de se fazer.

Pietro e Luna comiam apressados, porém educados, enquanto Helio nem tocava na comida. Ele encarava curiosamente os ponteiros do relógio em cima da geladeira. Eu suspirei mais alto do que o educado. Pietro levantou uma sobrancelha – os olhos turquesa me encarando – e tirou o cabelo dourado do rosto.

– Mais rápido? – ele perguntou e depois olhou para o meu prato.

Eu já havia terminado.

– Não – Helio interrompeu. – Vou logo arrumar algumas coisas, mas não tenham pressa – ele se levantou e caminhou até o quarto.

– Ele sempre fica assim antes de vocês começarem a caçar? – Luna perguntou quando Helio sumiu no corredor.

– Não. E realmente não há com o que se preocupar. Ele está só está sendo ele mesmo. Sempre foi assim.

Luna assentiu e se voltou para a comida enquanto Pietro já acabava e se levantava pra tomar mais um pouco de vinho. Eu o observei andar calmamente, de um lado para o outro, balançando o copo cheio e dando goles pequenos. Ele não parecia preocupado, nem apressado. Mas a expressão dele era desnecessariamente pensativa.

Luna se levantou da mesa fazendo um ruído alto com a cadeira e Pietro se virou, o olhar fulminando, pra ela.

– Desculpa – Luna murmurou.

– Vamos – Helio disse saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele.

Eu senti um frio incomum na barriga e a apertei discretamente com força. Luna passou os braços pelos meus ombros e me acompanhou até a porta. Pietro colocou a louça dentro da pia e lavou as mãos rapidamente, seguido de Helio, que carregava uma mala preta cheia de coisas.

– O que você está levando aí? – eu perguntei encarando a mala.

– Ahn? Ah... Como eles são muitos... Nós vamos precisar de alguns acessórios extras.

Eu balancei a cabeça, insegura. – Isso não é necessário.

– Nós não sabemos. Talvez não seja, mas é bom levar por precaução.

Luna bufou.

Nós seguimos até a Mitsubishi Eclipse conversível amarela que estava ao lado do meu _New Beetle_ do lado de fora de casa. Pietro apertou um botão e nós entramos no carro. Aceleramos pela rua mal iluminada de La Push.

Pietro e Helio iam na frente, cochichando e rindo sobre coisas que nem eu nem Luna sabíamos sobre o que se tratava. Luna me contava as suas últimas novidades. Eu fingia estar interessada, mas já faziam duas horas que estávamos viajando e ela já tinha me contado a mesma coisa umas três vezes. Mesmo assim eu assentia e ria com ela.

Algum tempo se passou e quando Pietro me acordou – o que foi realmente estranho, pois os olhos turquesa eram tão hipnóticos que eu me assustei –, nós estávamos parados em uma rua deserta. Helio e Luna estavam sentados ao lado de uma árvore um pouco distante do carro.

– Vamos? – Pietro perguntou passando a mão no cabelo. Eu sorri e me espreguicei.

– Sim. Que horas são?

Ele deu uma rápida verificada no relógio de pulso. – Nove e meia.

– Oh. Há quanto tempo estamos parados aqui? – eu perguntei observando a estranha posição em que Pietro se encontrava; as pernas do lado de fora do carro e o tórax inclinado na minha direção.

– Er... O caminho é por aquela trilha ali – ele apontou para uma passagem de terra. – Nós chegamos há uma hora, mas estávamos esperando você acordar... Acontece que você não acordou e nós temos que estar de volta pela manhã – ele deu uma risadinha. Eu esfreguei os olhos e retribuí o sorriso.

– O.k., então vamos – eu disse me afastando para a porta. Ele me ajudou a descer do carro e me ofereceu um casaco cáqui. Estava realmente frio.

Pietro trancou o carro e nós caminhamos até Helio e Luna. Eles estavam observando a imensa lua que iluminava a floresta ao nosso lado. Eu puxei Luna e fui andando na frente com ela. Os meninos vinham logo atrás.

– Dorminhoca – ela sorriu.

– Chata – eu sorri junto.

– Ei, eu não acho que esse seja a melhor maneira de invadirmos a casa dos vampiros. Nós temos que agir rápido. Chegamos lá, cada um pega dois vampiros e acaba com eles – Pietro cochichou atrás de nós.

– Ótimo – Helio falou e apressou o passo.

Em pouco tempo, na velocidade que estávamos, nós chegamos à frente de uma casa branca belíssima e muito bem iluminada. Ela era grande e tinha um certo estilo clássico.

– Uau – Luna exclamou.

– Vamos lá – Helio falou. A tensão era muito grande em sua voz.

Eu respirei fundo e corri para trás da casa. Todos nós fomos para lados diferentes.

Sem fazer barulho, fui andando até a porta dos fundos. A casa parecia sem vida, como se eles a tivessem abandonado. Ou estivessem prontos pro ataque. Prendi a respiração e fui me virando para abrir a porta.

– Olá – um hálito gelado veio no meu ouvido.

Senti um arrepio subir por minha espinha e estremeci até o último fio de cabelo. Meu coração disparou. Fui virando lentamente para encara aquele vampiro. Muito lentamente.

Ele era alto. Tão alto que me assustou. Seu cabelo castanho tinha algumas ondas nas pontas. Ele era musculoso e tinha um sorriso obscuro e malicioso. Eu ofeguei sem querer.

– Er... Quem é você? – eu perguntei.

– Eu sou Emmett Cullen – ele disse divertido.

Em um movimento rápido, ele passou seus por mim e me prendeu com força. Eu estava de costas pra ele, mas eu podia ver que sua expressão era alegre. Ele chutou a porta e ela se abriu, revelando uma sala mais bonita do que a casa pelo lado de fora. A sala era totalmente branca, com vários quadros e tapetes, a mobília brilhando e um piano de cauda belíssimo ao lado da escada.

Mas, ali, presos por braços de aço dos vampiros, estavam os demônios, que tentavam – sem sucesso – se soltarem.

Edward Cullen estava ao lado de uma baixinha que apertava Luna com força. Ele me encarava com um ar superior e despreocupado. Ele estava relaxado.

– Bom ver você de novo – ele disse com uma risadinha. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e continuei calada, enquanto ele chegava mais perto de mim.

* * *

_ Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, sério mesmo. Eu estou apertade de deveres de casa, provas e redações de língua portuguesa pra fazer. Sendo que eu ainda tenho que ler um livro de Machado de Assis, cuja língua nem parece português. Se houver algum errinho de palaras nesse capítulo, foi pq eu fiz na pressa pra entregar logo! Sim, voltando ao que nos interessa, resposta pras reviews:_

**Luisa Davi**: Bom, se o Edward morre ou não, eu não posso dizer pq senão perde a graça né! A Bella (ugh, aquela chata) eu ainda nem pensei no envolvimento dela com a história... É, o terceiro capítulo foi postado – depois de um mês e meio, mas foi – e eu espero que você curta!

**Ana Masen Cullen**: Sim, você copiou o nome Charlotte e o apelido "Char", mas tudo bem! Eu gosto das suas histórias e você pelo menos fez bom uso do nome! Hehehe... Bom, falar de criaturas não é o meu forte. Eu prefiro vampiros, lobisomens, demônios e só. Melhoras com o seu braço, eu preciso do resto das suas fanfics!

**Rayssa**: Oie, aqui está! Depois de um século, mas... Espero que goste!

**Leave your hat on**: Ah, sim. A menina que roubava livros tem essas citações. Eu copiei mesmo UHAUHAUHA. Eu também gosto da Lara Ambrosi. Não acho ela melosa e nem fresca, sabe? E sim, o objetivo dela é matar os Cullen e todos os vampiros que existem na Terra. XD

**Lua Cullen**: Que bom que você tá adorando! Aqui está o capítulo três. ENJOY IT! ;)

_Well, gente, é só isso por hoje. Prometo que não demoro com o próximo! Qualquer coisa, deixem reviews._

_Beijos da P__.!_


	4. discussão – vampiros vs demônios

capítulo quatro, **discussão – vampiros vs. demônios**

– Edward – eu disse olhando ao redor.

– Não queremos briga. – Edward disse chegando ainda mais perto de mim.

O vampiro, o tal do Emmett, estava me apertando tanta força, que eu achava que ia cair a qualquer hora. Mas eu estava com medo de falar, então me mantive calada.

– Emmett, menos. – Edward falou com a voz calma.

Ao sentir os braços de Emmett mais relaxados ao meu redor, lancei um olhar de gratidão para Edward. Ele assentiu, mas sua expressão ainda era séria. Eu olhei em volta novamente; Helio, Luna e Pietro ainda se debatiam contra os vampiros – que pareciam não sentir absolutamente nada.

– Nós deixamos vocês saírem daqui se prometerem nos deixar em paz. – Emmett sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– É mentira, Lara! – Helio gritou. O loiro descabelado que o estava segurando colocou a mão na boca dele.

De repente, eu senti uma onda de tranqüilidade, num momento totalmente inadequado. Minha careta causou algumas risadas baixinhas. Eu voltei a encarar Edward – agora a poucos passos de mim.

– O que vocês querem que nós façamos? – perguntei.

– É simples – a baixinha que segurava Luna falou. Eu me virei para ela. – Vocês só têm que ir embora. Sem causar nenhum dano.

– Vocês... Falam sério? – eu perguntei insegura.

Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ver meus amigos nos braços daqueles vampiros. Eles tinham um ar amigável e ao mesmo tempo selvagem. Luna parecia apavorada. Helio tinha uma expressão raivosa e Pietro parecia estar divertido. Eu suspirei alto.

A baixinha assentiu.

– E por que é que eu que tenho de decidir? – perguntei.

– Porque você é a mais sensata deles – Edward respondeu apontando para meus amigos por cima do ombro. – Confie em mim, eu leio pensamentos.

Helio, Pietro e Luna grunhiram juntos. Eles agora estavam com raiva, mas não podiam fazer nada.

– Ótimo. Nós vamos – eu desisti.

– O quê? Não, Lara! – Helio gritou se debatendo contra o vampiro loiro. A voz dele tinha uma raiva incomum.

– Você ficou maluca? – Pietro perguntou. – Nós _devemos_ fazer isso! É nosso dever!

Eu só balancei a cabeça, desconsolada.

– Nós podemos resolver isso lutando – Luna propôs com raiva.

Um outro loiro, mais alto e com uma aparência mais velha, limpou a garganta. Todos se viraram para ele.

– Nós não queremos briga. Nós não fizemos nada de errado. E estamos dando uma chance para que vocês também não façam – ele disse com o tom de voz tranqüilo.

Estava me sentindo fraca, derrotada. O que eu podia fazer? Estavam todos presos, sem poder ao menos se mexerem. Eu tinha que decidir por eles, então decidi a liberdade. Os vampiros não queriam briga e se nós optássemos por isso, eles iriam nos matar antes mesmo da luta começar.

Mas mesmo assim, aceitando ir embora, eu me sentia errada. Deixar aquelas criaturas ali, naquela cidade... Isso definitivamente não estava certo. Infelizmente, era o que eu devia fazer. E o que eu _ia_ fazer. Os demônios com certeza não estavam felizes com a minha decisão, muito menos eu.

– Nós vamos embora! – eu berrei, encarando o chão de linóleo brilhante.

O Emmett me soltou e eu quase caí no chão. Edward me segurou, levantou meu rosto e me fez encará-lo.

– Eu tenho certeza de que você está fazendo a coisa certa – ele disse com a voz tranqüilizadora. Eu suspirei, olhando naqueles olhos cor de outro.

– Mas eu _não_. Isso é errado! Vocês são uma ameaça! – eu falei um pouco mais baixo. Ele balançou a cabeça e deixou meus braços livres.

– Eu posso garantir que não vamos fazer nada de errado se vocês desistirem disso. Pra falar a verdade, nós só somos uma ameaça se quisermos ser – Edward disse limpando uma lágrima que descia pela minha bochecha.

– Como agora – uma loira alta e muito bonita disse.

– Nós _já _desistimos – eu falei com a voz falhando.

Helio grunhiu alto e, se aproveitando do descuido do loiro por causa do momento, se libertou das mãos dele e o empurrou para trás, quebrando a porta que dava para a cozinha. A baixinha, sem pensar, soltou Luna e foi atrás do vampiro.

Luna segurou a vampira loira e a empurrou pra longe. Pietro conseguiu se soltar também e, a poucos metros dos meus olhos e dos de Edward, se formava uma luta de vampiros contra demônios. Edward me encarou, preocupado e correu para lutar também.

Eu não consegui me mexer. Fiquei ali, assistindo, incrédula. Não queria estar lutando contra o bando de Edward, mas também não queria deixar os meus amigos sofrendo. Luna chutou a vampira loira, que foi parar do lado de fora da casa, quebrando a parede de vidro dos fundos.

Eu me levantei para separá-las, mas Helio me puxou pelo braço e me lançou longe. Eu o encarei com raiva.

– Pare com isso, Helio! Essa luta nunca vai ter um fim – berrei enquanto ele chegava mais perto de mim.

– Você... Você é a medrosa. Nós não precisamos de você – ele disse.

As palavras de Helio soaram muito fortes para os meus ouvidos.

Depois de um tempo, me encarando com um certo... Nojo, ele se voltou para a briga. Eu estava ofegante e o movimento ao meu redor não parava. Edward lutava com Pietro, Luna lutava com a loira e Helio havia acabado de mandar pra longe o loiro mais velho.

Uma mulher, também com um ar mais adulto, de cabelos castanhos e rosto em formato de coração, veio sentar ao meu lado. Eu a encarei e me preparei para começar a lutar com ela também.

– Espere, Lara... Não é? – ela deu um sorriso. Eu continuei a encarando. – Sou Esme. Sei como se sente em relação a tudo isso. Ainda mais depois do que o seu amigo disse.

– O que você quer? – perguntei.

– Olhe, nós temos mais de cem anos que nunca machucamos um humano. Bebemos sangue de animais e tentamos parecer o mais sociável possível. Eu juro para você que não apresentamos perigo algum – ela disse com um sorriso.

Nesse momento, Helio havia jogado o vampiro mais velho contra a parede, causando um ruído de doer os ouvidos.

– Não leve em conta o que está acontecendo agora. Nós não somos assim o tempo todo. Só quando é necessário – ela disse, o olhar preocupado em relação ao vampiro loiro.

– Por que você não vai lá ajudá-lo? – perguntei observando Edward, que comandava a luta com Pietro.

– Ele não precisa de ajuda agora. Você precisa – ela disse voltando a olhar pra mim.

Ela lembrava minha mãe, que já se foi há muito tempo. A expressão preocupada e cuidadosa, ao mesmo tempo atenciosa e o jeito tranqüilizador de falar eram as características mais parecidas – pelo menos das que eu me lembrava.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Edward ouviu pensamentos muito maldosos, em relação a você, vindos da mente de Helio – ela abaixou a cabeça, se desculpando.

– Continue – eu incentivei, mas não sabia se era bem isso que eu queria.

– Helio não pretende lhe perdoar por ter se rendido – ela disse.

Eu estremeci. O que era aquilo? Ela estava tentando me acolher? Proteger-me de qualquer que fosse o plano de Helio? O Helio que eu havia vivido por toda a minha vida? Minha cabeça estava girando e, percebendo minha reação, ela passou a mão de leve por minha cabeça.

– Desculpe.

Eu conhecia Helio muito bem e _sabia_ que ele era capaz de fazer isso. Mas eu não queria acreditar. Era maior que eu. Quer dizer que se eu tive um ato errado, devo ser deixada para trás? Como um lixo qualquer? Ok, certo, eu estava um lixo naquele momento. Mas mesmo assim, eu havia vivido com ele! Havia acolhido ele depois da família dele ter sido dizimada... Mesmo que por mim...

Edward me lançou um olhar chocado enquanto, por uma fração de segundos, havia se livrado de Pietro.

– O quê? – ele perguntou, os olhos dourados instigados.

* * *

_Bom, como o prometido: tentei não demorar muito. Gente, segunda-feira sai o DOYS (talvez vocês não saibam o que é, mas cara, eu tô muito feliz!). Alguém aí foi pra algum dos eventos de Lua Nova? Eu não fui... vcs sabem como é... fim de mundo! Mas tudo bem, vamos ao que interessa, RESPOSTAS PRAS REVIEWS:_

**Leave your hat on**: Abraço do Emmett, quem não quer? Cara, eu amava muito aquela sua fanfic. Espero que sua reformulação não dure muito tempo, viu? HEHE. Espero que goste desse capítulo ;)

**Noelle**: OIHSDAODIH, realmente. Eu ficaria triste comigo mesma se eu matasse os Cullen, então... Tire suas conclusões XD. E a Lara só se refere à Alice como "a baixinha" e tals. Mas como vc disse "_quem é que pode com a Alice?_"

**Lisa Steiner**: Que bom que gostou... o pior é que nesse capítulo nem tem as citações...

**Luisa Evans Cullen**: Luisa! Não são bruxos, não... Só a Lara Ambrosi mesmo! O resto é demônio... dos bem bonitos mesmo! OAIHAOIH, não demorei, o.k.? Aqui está. Espero que você realmente goste!

**rayssa**: Irresponsavelzinha mirim? OBRIGADA PELO ELOGIO. Estou lisonjeada. Aqui está o capítulo. Minha média é de quatro páginas do Word, então não reclame! Eu sei que é pequeno mas... er... preguiça hehe.

**Ana Masen Cullen**: Menina ocupada, essa! Tem tempo pra ficar lendo fanfic de imoralidade mas não tem tempo pra continuar as suas? X-X não me mata depois dessa, sério. Aqui está o cap. quatro! Quero os seus logo também, viu?

**ana kawall**: Thanks! )

**Hey Lyla**: Heeeeeeeey, Lyla! Amo a música, amei sua fic! Continue logo, viu. Edward malvadão? Não, só tentando sendo protetor por causa da sua família... Agora que a luta começou, ou seja, veremos quem é mais forte: os vampiros ou os demônios... Eu aposto pelos demônios, viu? HAHA. Aqui está o capítulo 4. Leia e divirta-se. CHEERS!

_Por hoje é só pessoal. Bjs!_

_P._


	5. sozinha

capítulo cinco, **sozinha**

- A DEFINIÇÃO -

da palavra que mais fazia sentido

naquele momento.

"MEDO":

sentimento de viva inquietação

ante a noção de perigo real ou imaginário,

de ameaça; pavor, temor.

Esme havia se afastado para continuar lutando em favor de sua família. Eu continuava sentada, observando – as lágrimas geladas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas. Meus ouvidos mal ouviam meus soluços ruidosos e ao mesmo tempo, fracos. Eu estava tonta, enjoada e com medo. Com medo de que qualquer um dos lados se ferisse. Por essa razão, eu estava parada.

Edward se virava para mim, a expressão interrogativa por causa do meu último pensamento. Mas eu estava aérea demais para dar-lhe atenção. A cada batida, a cada pedaço de vidro que se quebrava, a cada movimento quase fatal, meu coração acelerava descontroladamente. Ainda assim, a fraqueza tomava conta de mim.

Eu não tinha forças pra continuar.

– Não posso deixar que isso aconteça – a vampira baixinha falou, caminhando em minha direção. Ela parecia desapontada. – Você vai lutar conosco, ou vai morrer nas mãos dele. Me desculpa pela indelicadeza, mas...

– Alice... – Edward falou, um pouco duro. Sua voz era baixa e seu olhar ainda era interrogativo. – Menos.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e abracei meus joelhos novamente, tentando me esquecer de tudo que se passava. É claro que foi impossível, com todo aquele tumulto. A única coisa que eu pude sentir foram as mãos frias e suaves, mexendo no meu cabelo.

– Agora, você vai me contar toda a história, desde o começo – Alice disse.

* * *

_E esse foi, sem dúvida, o meu maior capítulo._

**Noelle, Lala Ribeiro, Ana Masen Cullen, eve, Hey Lyla, Tattyperry, Eve, EveWoodCullen**: obrigada pelo apoio, pelos elogios, críticas etc. Estarei respondendo no próximo capítulo. Adoro vcs! Espero que continuem acompanhando a jornada de Helio e sua trupe... Ah! E tem os Cullen.

_Beijinhos da_

_P._

**P.S.: **as fotos dos personagens dessa fanfic estão no meu perfil. Deixem suas opiniões, ok?


End file.
